Redemptoris Missio
by Avoiding Time
Summary: Severus Snape e Peter Pettigrew fizeram certas escolhas ao longo de suas vidas que não só afetaram o seus futuros como os de todos a sua volta. Mas e se eles tivessem uma chance de fazer diferente? O que isso afetaria na história da guerra como um todo? Seriam eles capazes de salvar milhares de vidas, apenas tomando as decisões certas? Terão tempo de realmente consertar tudo?
1. Rats, Bats & Vats

_"____Primeiro sua visão começa a falhar. Depois, você perde o controle do seu corpo. Você já sabe o que está acontecendo e por alguma razão isso não te deixa assustado. A ultima coisa que você vê são olhos verdes, muito verdes, como os dela. E depois tudo fica escuro por um tempo. Talvez segundos, ou minutos, ou horas se passam até que você finalmente vê uma luz…"_

* * *

Acordou agitado, ainda se sentindo sem folego. Respirou varias vezes, puxando todo o ar que podia, até perceber que não estava mais sufocando. Estranho… Agora, mais calmo, finalmente percebeu o cenário a sua volta. Estava numa cama, mas não uma cama qualquer. Reconhecia bem aquelas cortinas vermelhas e aquelas colchas. Estava na torre da Grifinória! Mas então teria sido um sonho? … Ainda continuaria como um rato esse tempo todo? Não, não era possível… Certo que quando criança costumavam dizer que ele tinha uma imaginação fértil, mas ele não teria imaginado quatro anos inteiros de sua vida… E sem falar que ele não estava na forma animaga.

Teria sobrevivido então? Olhou para a própria mão (que no final das contas, nem era tão sua assim) e constatou que ela não era de prata e sim de _carne e osso_.

Mas como? Colocou as mãos no rosto e constatou que não tinha mais bigodes, nem nada que lembrasse um rato… Aliás, analisando bem, parecia que havia rejuvenescido alguns anos! Até seu corpo estava diferente!

Com um pressentimento ruim, abriu as cortinas da cama e olhou ao seu redor, vendo algo que definitivamente não queria ver. Viu gente que deveria estar morta (ou a maioria delas), dormindo calmamente, com anos a menos nos rostos e como se nada tivesse acontecido, como _se a guerra não tivesse ocorrido_ e _ele_ não tivesse _traído_ ninguém.

Só percebeu que tinha gritado quando as fontes de seu susto acordaram, perturbados.

- Peter, foi você? - Remus foi o primeiro a falar, parecendo ter dificuldades em manter os olhos abertos.

Peter apenas olhou incrédulo para ele, Sirius e James. Sirius parecia extremamente irritado e James colocou seus óculos, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

- O que foi, cara? Parece que viu um fantasma. - Debochou sorrindo e era exatamente isso que Peter estava vendo. Um fantasma que_ devia _estar_ morto, _por_ causa dele_.

- I-Isso— V-Vocês não— - Tentou falar alguma coisa, se assustando com a própria voz. Os três o olhavam sem entender, esperando uma explicação. - V-Vocês deviam estar mortos! - Foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar antes de sair correndo dali, não querendo nem entender o que tinha acontecido.

Os três marotos se olharam, sem entender.

- … Isso que dá comer tanto antes de dormir. - Disse Sirius, nem um pouco paciente, voltando a se enrolar nas cobertas.

* * *

Sentiu que estava deitado em algo macio. Mas isso... Não fazia sentido. Abriu os olhos. Estava no... Dormitório da Sonserina? E não era só isso, parecia que tinha algo errado ali... Além do obvio fato de que ele devia estar morto. O veneno de Nagini era letal, não tinha como ele ter sobrevivido... Aliás, nem queria sobreviver. Só o que lhe faltava, ser tratado com herói depois de tudo... Se sentou na cama e paralisou no mesmo instante, ao ver que não era o único no lugar. Estava acompanhado, sim, muito bem acompanhado por tipos como Avery e Mulciber seus velhos companheiros de quarto durante sua época de Hogwarts. Dormiam tranquilamente e por alguma razão aquilo dava nojo a Severus.

Está certo que diziam que quando alguém morria, sua vida toda passava diante dos seus olhos mas aquilo estava ridiculamente real demais. Estaria delirando? Algo entre vivo e morto?

Levantou-se e foi ao banheiro, onde sabia que teria um espelho. Não se assustou muito ao ver seu rosto adolescente lhe encarar de volta, embora isso fosse sim algo surpreendente. Se segurou na borda da pia, tentando pensar numa explicação lógica para aquilo. Ainda não descartava a ideia de ser um delírio, mas achava pouco provável que tivesse sobrevivido. Estava morto então? Era assim morrer? Alguém só para sacanear teria lhe mandado de volta para a fase de sua vida que mais detestava? Ah, a ironia do destino... Mas se fosse assim, os outros também estariam mortos? Avery e Mulciber... Teriam morrido em batalha? Decidiu voltar ao quarto. Que horas deveriam ser?

Ficou parado no meio do comodo, analisando a situação. Talvez fosse melhor sair e investigar. Se fosse uma ilusão, talvez pudesse encontrar algo que não fizesse sentido. Com isso em mente, se dirigiu as masmorras, tomando o cuidado de não acordar ninguém. Não tinha a menor vontade de se encontrar com um dos seus colegas sonserinos, sejam eles frutos de uma ilusão ou os próprios desencarnados.

Caminhou até o salão principal, onde já havia uma movimentação. O horário do café da manha devia estar apenas começando... Foi então que percebeu que estava com fome. Um fantasma com fome? Lhe parecia pouco provável... Cada vez mais tudo fazia menos sentido para ele, mas talvez o melhor fosse agir como se tudo estivesse normal e...

Espera. Se ele estava em Hogwarts, durante sua adolescência, quer dizer então que...

- Lily... - Deixou escapar num sussurro, arregalando os olhos.

Não. Não estava pronto para aquilo, não aguentaria vê-la. Ignorou a fome e deu meia volta, se dirigindo a outras partes do castelo.

* * *

Peter não só passara a noite lá fora mas também quase o dia todo, em forma animaga, escondido perto das raízes de uma arvore. Nem se importara de ter corrido até ali de pijamas – _pijamas estes que tinham sido um presente de sua mãe no 5º ano e que era extremamente infantil, motivo pelo qual os outros marotos sempre riam quando o viam usando_ – e não tinha a menor intenção de voltar tão cedo. O que estava acontecendo? Nem morto ele teria paz? Tinham que vir as memórias de Hogwarts lhe atormentar? E eles pareciam não saber de nada... O que fazia tudo ainda pior na sua concepção.

Estava com fome, mas nem isso ia o impedir de se esconder. Não queria e – não ia – enfrentar os amigos tão cedo.

Mas para onde iria? Certamente não queria ficar ali, mas nem sabia o que estava acontecendo... Decidiu tentar ir para Hogsmead, pelo menos lá poderia arrumar comida e tentar colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Saiu de seu esconderijo, voltando a sua forma humana. Estava coberto de lama. Certamente não era lá a aparência mais apresentável do mundo. É, agora se arrependia de não ter pego uma roupa decente. Será quer ainda dava tempo de arrumar uma roupa nova antes de ir? Pelo horário, julgava que os outros deviam estar jantando então essa seria a sua melhor oportunidade. Voltou a forma animaga e foi até o dormitório, contente ao constatar que realmente não havia ninguém. Se trocou rapidamente e saiu, tomando o cuidado de não deixar vestígios de que tinha estado ali. Pegou uma rota mais deserta, indo em direção a uma das varias passagens secretas para Hogsmead. Mesmo assim, acabou topando com uma pessoa num dos corredores.

Severus Snape.

Sua intenção era passar sorrateiramente de cabeça baixa, mas seu olhar lhe traiu e acabou olhando o espião de Dumbledore. Sim, ele sabia que ele era um espião, sempre soube. Se escuta muitas coisas por ai quando se está na forma de um rato. Mas nunca entendeu porque Snape matara Dumbledore no final. Talvez ele realmente fosse leal a Voldemort, mas alguma coisa ainda lhe soava estranha naquela história toda.

O encarou, a expressão neutra e Snape o encarou de volta. Parecia com nojo. Com raiva. Como se soubesse exatamente o quão baixo Peter chegaria na vida.

- Snape. - Cumprimentou.

- Wormtail. - Ele devolveu e seguiu seu caminho, assim como Peter.

Mas algo estava errado. O Grifinório parou e se virou novamente, devagar, calculando suas palavras.

- Você não me chamava assim. Não até estarmos do mesmo lado na guerra. - Evitou usar a palavra "comensal". Aquilo lhe trazia maus agouros e ainda havia a remota chance de que sua dedução sobre a fala do sonserino estivesse errada. Mas não estava. Tinha certeza.

Snape parou, mas continuou de costas. Depois de um tempo, se virou para ele, lembrando muito mais o homem comensal e espião do que o garoto esquisito que todos tiravam sarro.

- Ah. Então o rato não era tão burro quanto parecia.

- Você sabe não é? Sabe o que está acontecendo. - Ignorou o insulto.

- Não. - A resposta foi imediata. - Mas tenho uma ideia. Então você também se lembra de _tudo_?

Assentiu.

- Quando você morreu? O que aconteceu depois que eu- - Não quis continuar a frase, não queria lembrara do desespero que sentiu.

Snape olhou para os lados.

- Melhor sairmos daqui. Não é um bom lugar para discutir essas coisas... - Lançou um olhar suspeito aos quadros ao redor, onde seus moradores fingiam falsa inocência. Foram para os jardins novamente, onde ninguém iria atrapalha-los. A noite já estava caindo e os últimos raios do dia morriam ao se encontrar com o lago negro.

- O lorde me matou. Mandou Nagini me matar. Ele queria a varinha das varinhas... Não sei o quanto da história toda você sabe. Houve uma grande batalha, aqui em Hogwarts, mas eu não sei o que aconteceu no final. - Resumiu.

Peter encarou o chão, chutando algumas pedras, pensando.

- Você acredita que Harry... Que Harry Potter tenha conseguido? - Levantou levemente o olhar.

- Ele tinha grandes chances. - Falou indiferente.

Peter mordeu os lábios. Bom, ele costumava ser otimista então acreditava que tudo teria ficado bem no final. De alguma forma.

- E o que está acontecendo afinal?

- Exatamente o que parece. - Snape deu de ombros. - Fomos mandados de volta no tempo. Eu investiguei algumas coisas e tudo está exatamente como deveria ter sido em 1977. Ninguém parece se lembrar de nada. Estou surpreso que você, entre todas as pessoas, se lembre.

- Então... Nós voltamos no tempo? Não estamos mortos?

- Aparentemente... - Deu um suspiro, nem um pouco feliz com a situação.

- … O que faremos? - O animago perguntou depois de um momento de silêncio, sentindo a gravidade da situação. - Vamos ter que viver tudo de novo?

Aquilo pareceu acender de novo aquele olhar de ódio e nojo em Severus.

- Tudo de novo... - Falou entre dentes. - Eu devia era te matar aqui e agora. Rato.

Peter, se realmente tivesse a idade que aparentava, estaria morrendo de medo. Estaria. Mas ele era um homem morto de trinta e sete anos então ele não tinha muito a perder, mesmo que Snape fosse sim alguém a se temer. E muito.

- Você diz como se eu fosse o único culpado de tudo. No final você não era nem tão diferente de mi-

- Cale-se! - Snape avançou, varinha em mãos. - Não ouse a me comparar com você!

Peter sacou a sua varinha também, pronto para se defender. Os dois rondavam um ao outro lentamente, um desafio silencioso de quem aguentaria mais tempo.

- Não ouse me comparar... Você não passa de escória... Nem ao menos ser fiel aos seus amiguinhos conseguiu no final... Me pergunto como um traidor como você for sorteado para a Grifinória-

- Ah sim, por que me colocarem na Grifinória quando poderiam colocar você? - Pelo olhar de Snape, Peter sabia que tinha conseguido ofendê-lo. - O tão honrado espião da Ordem... Ou talvez nem tão honrado assim, já que você matou Dumbledore de qualquer jeito.

- Cala a boca! Você não sabe de nada! - O sonserino avançou mais alguns passou, o que fez Peter recuar. - Minha vida inteira foi uma desgraça e sabe por que? Porque você não conseguiu nem fingir ter um pingo de coragem para poder protege Lil- os Potter! Por sua culpa ela- Eles morreram e eu tive que tentar consertar a burrada que você fez!

- A burrada que eu fiz? Até onde eu sei, foi você quem ouviu a profecia e teve de _correr para contar_ ao Lorde!

A cada frase, os dois aumentavam o tom.

- Se não fosse eu poderia ter sido qualquer outro!

- É isso que você se diz todos os dias antes de dormir?

Aquela foi a gota d'água e logo os dois estavam atirando maldições um contra o outro. Snape sempre fora habilidoso e com seus feitiços silenciosos rapidamente encurralou Peter, mas este não desistia. Já tinha recuado demais, por uma vida toda e não ia morrer – de novo – nas mãos do _seboso_, ah não, humilhação tem limites.

Tentava o máximo que podia se proteger com contra feitiços, mas era extremamente difícil sem saber exatamente qual feitiço o pocionista iria usar. Mesmo assim, também era bom em feitiços não verbais, causando pelo menos uma certa dificuldade para Snape.

Naquela altura, nenhum dos dois estava mais prestando atenção ao seu redor e nem pensaram que as luzes e o barulho iriam atrair muitos curiosos para as janelas.

Voltando a luta, depois de lançarem feitiços iguais que se anularam numa grande explosão, os dois pararam, ofegantes, encarando um ao outro. Tudo o que queriam era destruir, matar, se vingar – seja isso um do outro ou deles mesmos e suas próprias escolhas erradas.

Só restava uma opção na cabeça deles, que era dar o melhor de si. Apontaram as varinhas um para o outro mais uma vez, confiantes.

- Confring-

- Sectumsempr-

- Expeliarmus! - E com um feitiço, Minerva Mcgonagall tirou as varinhas das mãos dos dois. Os homens-adolescentes olharam para ela, despertando para a situação em que se encontravam – Francamente, vocês dois! Onde estavam com a cabeça? Brigar assim dentro dos territórios da escola... Me surpreende que-

- Ah, Minerva, obrigado por ter apartado a briga. - Dumbledore se aproximou, com a calma de sempre. - Se não se importa, gostaria de ter uma conversa _particular_ com os rapazes... - Abaixou os olhos azuis até os dois, nenhum deles tendo coragem de encará-lo diretamente, por motivos diferentes. - Por favor, me acompanhem.

Peter e Severus lançaram um ultimo olhar de ódio um para o outro antes de seguirem o ancião.

- Vamos, circulando! - Gritou Minerva para os curiosos que se aglomeravam, assim como para os que estavam nas janelas, gesticulando energicamente. - Não há nada para se ver aqui! Vamos!

* * *

Severus seguiu o caminho que tinha feito durante a sua vida até vezes demais para o seu gosto. Entrou naquele maldito gabinete e sentou-se no lugar de costume, de frente para Dumbledore, onde tantas vezes havia discutido sobre o futuro da guerra e os planos de Voldemort.

- Querem alguma coisa? - Perguntou no seu tom ameno de sempre, que já causava raiva no sonserino. - Varinhas de alcaçuz?

- Ah, sim, obrigado. - O rato respondeu, estendendo a mão para o pote. _Tipico_, Severus pensou, revirando os olhos.

Esperou que eles acabassem com as trivialidades, mantendo o olhar baixo. Não queria ver aqueles quadros ou nada daquele lugar, não precisava se lembrar do ano horrível que passara sendo o diretor de Hogwarts.

- Então... - Dumbledore usou um tom mais serio, chamando a atenção dos dois. - Posso perguntar o motivo da briga de hoje?

Severus nem precisou abrir a boca, pois Peter já havia se adiantado.

- E-Eu não fiz nada! Juro! - Os olhos azuis brilhavam com lagrimas, exatamente como se ele realmente fosse vinte anos mais novo. - E-Ele tinha falado mau dos meus amigos e- - Lançou um olhar para Severus, como se realmente estivesse com raiva (o que de certa forma realmente estava).

Severus apenas cruzou os braços, parecendo com tédio. _Ele é bom_, pensou consigo mesmo,_ ou simplesmente muito mal._

- Não seja ridículo, Pettigrew, o que eu falei não tinha nem nada a ver com você. - Deu um riso seco. - Só sendo muito patético para achar que teria chances num duelo comigo.

Peter já ia retrucar, quando Dumbledore fez um gesto para que se aquietassem.

- Acho que não é segredo para ninguém a certa rivalidade existente entre o senhor Pettigrew e seus amigos e o senhor Snape, mas o que me intriga... É onde foi que aprenderam a duelar daquela forma. Tenho certeza que alguns dos feitiços lançados não são ensinados aqui, nem para alunos do 7º ano, como vocês.

- Sirius sempre disse que o Snivellus era mesmo especialista em artes das trevas! - Peter se apressou em dizer, obviamente querendo livrar sua pele como sempre.

- Pode até ser, senhor Pettigrew, mas ainda não explica como você também _sabe_ mais do que um pouco sobre artes das trevas. - Dumbledore retrucou, ainda parecendo neutro.

Peter perdeu a cor, sabendo que não tinha como enrolar, grudando ao encosto da cadeira, quase como se quisesse se fundir a ela. Por um minuto, Severus achou que ele fosse virar um rato e fugir.

Dumbledore olhou de um para o outro, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa.

- Alguém quer me dizer o que está acontecendo?

Os dois apenas ficaram em silêncio, encarando o diretor. Severus já sabia o que o velho ia fazer antes mesmo dele pensar. Sentiu os olhos penetrantes do diretor nos seus, e tomou o cuidado de ocultar tudo sobre sua vida depois dos 17, mas sem levantar suspeitas de que era um oclumente.

Dumbledore pareceu levemente decepcionado e fez o mesmo com Wormtail.

Não era uma coisa confirmada, mas Snape sempre acreditou que Wormtail fosse um oclumente – afinal, ele era um espião assim como ele no começo e Dumbledore sempre teve a irritante mania de espiar a mente dos outros. Então foi com surpresa que viu o loiro piscar os olhos varias vezes, confuso, evidentemente tendo experimentado algo que nunca tinha sentido antes.

Dumbledore recuou instintivamente com a expressão grave. Depois, se levantou, dando voltas em torno dos dois.

Peter ainda parecia transtornado, botando as mãos na cabeça. Severus olhava aquilo sem entender – ou melhor, não querendo entender. Quer dizer então que teria bastado Dumbledore olhar na mente do animago e Lily jamais teria morrido? Mas por que? Por que logo ele nunca pensou em olhar na mente do Maroto, se tinha o feito com Snape diversas vezes? Ele era tão indigno de confiança assim?

- Bom, isso faz sentido. - Dumbledore finalmente parou de andar, se voltando aos dois. - Mas a pergunta ainda fica: O que vocês dois estariam fazendo aqui, nessa época?

- Obviamente, não sabemos. - Severus se virou para ele. - Pensávamos que estávamos mortos.

- E estão. - Dumbledore indicou Peter com a cabeça. - Ou ao menos ele está.

- Foi o que pensei... Então, simplesmente voltamos no tempo?

Dumbledore apenas assentiu.

- A-Até onde você viu? - Wormtail pareceu se recuperar, embora ainda não tivesse coragem de encarar o diretor.

- … O bastante. - Tentou ser neutro, mas era obvio que ele viu o que tinha acontecido e sabia sobre a traição.

Dumbledore voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira, com um suspiro pensativo.

- Agora, a pergunta que fica é: o que fazer?

- V-Vai me mandar para Azkaban? - Um assustado Wormtail perguntou.

- Não. - Albus teve a audácia de rir. - Não importa o que vocês fizeram no passado, aqui vocês ainda são pouco mais do que crianças. Mas eu vou ter que dar uma detenção para vocês e tirar pontos de suas casas pela briga, é claro.

Severus estava incrédulo.

- É isso que você chama de uma solução?

- E o que você esperava de mim? - A pergunta de repente soava tão pertinente agora quanto na sua vida passada.

- Não sei... Uma explicação talvez. - _Uma instrução, você sempre adorou dar instruções_, pensou.

- Sinto dizer, mas também não tenho ideia do que esteja acontecendo... Agora, se quiserem uma sugestão... - Falava distraído, enquanto mexia em alguns papeis sobre a mesa. – Pouca gente tem uma oportunidade dessas de voltar e refazer sua vida. Não gostariam de mudar algumas coisas?

- Claro. - Se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz de Peter e não a sua. Já tinha até esquecido que não estava sozinho com Albus.

- Então – O ancião sorriu. - acho que sabem o que fazer.

Após receberem as suas devidas detenções (_polir os troféus, por mais bobo e infantil que isso soasse_) saíram do gabinete do diretor, um tanto desnorteados. Era muita coisa para engolir de uma hora para outra. E só um pensamento pairava em suas cabeças.

_"____Por que eu simplesmente não morri como todo mundo?"_

* * *

**N.A.:** Essa é uma fic que escrevi única e exclusivamente para o meu próprio divertimento, sem intenções de postar mas... Algumas pessoas mostraram interesse, então por que não? Eu simplesmente queria ver um dos meus personagens favoritos (Sev gracinha) interagindo com o meu "protegido" (Peter coisa fofa) então né... Vamos ver no que vai dar! Enfim, quanto a casais, vai ter JamesxLily. Se eu não mudar de ideia no meio do caminho, he. Aceito sugestões de casal. :3

Adoraria receber comentários, criticas e sugestões!


	2. Classe Mammalia

_Por que tenho a mania de começar a postar fics em semana de provas?_

* * *

_Agradecimentos especiais a linda da Mayara Higurashe, que betou essa fic e teve a paciência de ler todos os meus erros de digitação. gfdgsh _

* * *

**Capitulo 2 - Classe Mammalia  
**

Andou a passos largos, com toda intenção de ficar sozinho, mas aparentemente sua companhia não entendera o recado e o seguia, praticamente correndo.

- O que vamos fazer agora? - Wormtail perguntou.

- O que você vai fazer eu não sei e não me interessa. - Nem olhou para trás, continuando seu caminho.

- Mas-

- Não estamos mais sob as ordens do Lorde das Trevas, eu não tenho a mínima obrigação de fingir suportar você.

- Eu só queria-

Severus parou e virou-se bruscamente, quase fazendo Peter trombar nele.

- Será possível que você não entende o que é ter uma vida própria? Porque não vai se enfiar num buraco ou qualquer outra coisa que te dê na cabeça?

Peter respondeu com o que deveria ser uma espécie de guincho ou qualquer coisa que seria intimidante, se você fosse um rato é claro.

- E se eu fosse você, daria um jeito nessas manias de rato antes que alguém perceba algo. - Falou indiferente, se virando e entrando no salão comunal da sonserina.

Já tinha algumas ideias do que deveria fazer... Embora parecesse muito pouco. Será que só não se tornar um comensal adiantaria alguma coisa? Salvaria Lily?

Quando entrou no dormitório, foi cercado por Avery e Mulciber. Severus olhou para os dois erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Soubemos da briga. - Disse Mulciber.

- Impressionante, ehm? Todo mundo está falando como você domina feitiços não verbais. - Avery deu um soquinho no braço de Severus. - Devia ensinar isso pra gente, ehm, Snape?

- Infelizmente, não posso ensinar vocês a terem talento. - Se desvencilhou dos dois, indo em direção a sua cama.

Avery e Mulciber se entreolharam, sem engolir muito bem a patada mas tentando relevar.

- Ei, ei, calma, cara! Só estamos tentando ser amigáveis! - Avery falou na defensiva. - Achei que você quisesse a nossa amizade.

- Um mestiço não tem muitas chances de entrar no exercito de Voldemort se não tiver bons contatos puro sangue. - Mulciber se manifestou, deixando bem claro pelo tom como desprezava mestiços.

Severus simplesmente sentou-se na sua cama, como se eles nem tivessem falado nada.

- Achou errado. - Virou se para Mulciber, sustentando o olhar de desprezo. - E talvez eu não queira me tornar uma marionete de você-sabe-quem, como vocês.

- Escuta aqui- - Avery tentou dizer, sempre o mais "verbal" da dupla enquanto Mulciber já estava a um ponto de puxar sua varinha.

- Quer mesmo duelar comigo? - Perguntou a Mulciber, mas a ameaça se estendia aos dois. - Acham mesmo que eu ensinei a vocês _todos _os_ meus _feitiços?

Os dois se entreolharam.

- Se me dão licença... Eu gostaria de dormir. - E com isso, Severus fechou as cortinas com um movimento de varinha e, por via das duvidas, murmurou alguns encantos de proteção. Bom, parte do plano já tinha começado. Sorte sua que o ano escolar estava quase no fim, ou teria que lidar com dois futuros comensais nada felizes na sua cola. Pelo menos em uma coisa o destino parecia ter conspirado a seu favor.

* * *

Quando Peter chegara ao dormitório, os outros já estavam dormindo. Acabou se juntando a eles, exausto. Estava tão cansado que acordou tarde no dia seguinte. Levantou-se, tomando um susto no primeiro momento por ver onde estava, mas já estava começando a se acostumar com essa nova realidade

Os outros já estavam lá embaixo... O que era bom, daria tempo para ele pensar no que faria. Logicamente, seus planos incluíam não entregar os seus amigos dessa vez, mas pretendia fazer muito mais. Queria mudar tudo o que podia, até as pequenas coisas, na esperança de consertar tudo e se redimir um pouco pela sua outra vida.

Desceu correndo até o salão da Grifinória, onde foi logo saudado pelos Marotos.

- Wormy! - Gritou Sirius, até entusiasmado demais na opinião de Peter.

- E aí, cara? Até que enfim, ehm? - James brincou, parecendo tão animado em vê-lo quanto Sirius.

- Pensamos em te chamar, mas depois de ontem, chegamos a conclusão de que você deveria estar cansado. - Disse Remus.

- Senta, come alguma coisa. A gente espera. - Disse James.

- Ah, não, tudo bem... - Peter disse, um tanto desconfortável, sem saber como agir por um momento. - Não estou com fome.

Os três (e mais alguns outros grifinórios que estavam por perto e ouviram) olharam para ele confuso, sem entender, quase como se ele fosse um alienígena.

- Er... Eu estou de dieta. - Decidiu falar, para não se sentir tão estranho.

Os outros finalmente deram de ombros e se levantaram.

- Mas, cara, mandou muito bem. - Sirius começou, dando tapinhas nas costas de Peter. - Todo mundo está falando do seu duelo de ontem.

- E o que é melhor: - James olhou ao redor antes de terminar a frase. Para todos os efeitos, ele era uma pessoa madura e mudada agora, não queria que alguém (leia-se Lily) soubesse que ele continuava tirando sarro do sonserino, amigo dela ou não. - contra o Snivellus! Que isso sirva para mostrar para ele a não se meter com os Marotos!

Peter riu, não sabendo se era pelo que estava sendo dito ou por puro nervosismo.

- Mas é verdade? - Remus perguntou, abaixando o tom. - Disseram por aí que você estava usando magia não verbal.

- Er... Sim. - Deu de ombros.

- Não sabia que você mandava bem nisso, Wormy! - Sirius parecia achar a situação hilária. - Nem o Moony domina isso!

- Realmente, não sabia que você fazia isso... - Remus sorriu. - Bom, talvez não tenham sido jogadas foras afinal todas as noites que eu passei sem dormir para tentar ajudar você nas provas. - Apesar do que dissera, sabia que Remus não se incomodava e que falava de brincadeira. Ficava mais que feliz em ajudar, mesmo que Peter nunca tivesse sido lá um aluno muito concentrado.

- Sobre isso... Obrigado, Moony. Sério mesmo. - Tinha a impressão de que não tinha agradecido o suficiente a paciência do licantropo na sua outra vida. Era uma boa hora para consertar isso.

- Agora é você quem vai ter que ensinar seus truques pra gente! - Brincou James.

- Falando em truques... - Sirius parou de andar e os outros fizeram o mesmo. - Proponho marcar uma das reuniões mensais dos Marotos para acabar de planejar a "pegadinha de final de ano".

Ah, sim,_ aquela_ pegadinha. Peter se pegou sorrindo, lembrando do que fizeram (ou no caso, iriam fazer). Aquela realmente tinha sido muito boa, para fechar as suas vidas escolares...

- Por favor, Sirius, quantas vezes já te disse, nada de convocar reuniões um dia antes das provas! - Ralhou Remus.

- Ah, qual é, Remmie... - Sirius colocou um dos braços ao redor do ombro dele. - Para que ser tão estraga prazeres?

- Desculpa se eu ligo mais para o seu futuro do que você, _Siri._ - Remus se desvencilhou do Black, seguindo seu caminho.

- Liga não, Pads tá querendo repetir para ficar com a namorada dele! - James brincou.

Peter apenas assistia a tudo. Nem tinha percebido o quanto tinha saudades de cenas como essa.

- Para o seu governo, namorada é um termo muito forte, Sirius Black não é de ninguém. - Se defendeu. - E eu já larguei ela.

- Sério? - James pareceu surpreso. - Ok, né, pelo visto só eu e o Pete vamos ter companhia para o baile do final do ano.

Peter ficou pálido. Já tinha até esquecido que tivera uma namorada no 7º ano, Greta Catchlove. Era uma gordinha simpática da lufa-lufa, do 5º ano se não estava enganado. Tinha terminado com ela naquele baile, de uma forma um tanto rude e lembrava de como ela tinha ficado mal por isso depois.

- Até lá eu arrumo alguém... Eu ficaria preocupado é com o Moony, ele claramente precisa de ajuda nessa área!

- E de preferência não a sua. - Lupin se pôs andar, se afastando do grupo.

- Ei, espera aí! - Gritou Sirius correndo atrás, sendo seguido pelos outros dois.

* * *

A prova de transfiguração tinha acabado e Severus estava com a sensação de que tinha ido melhor dessa vez do que quando realmente tinha 18 anos. Só esperava que Minerva não achasse suas respostas avançadas demais.

Juntou o material, pronto para deixar a sala, quando uma conversa lhe chamou a atenção. Eram dois sonserinos, do seu ano – e que se tornariam comensais também mais tarde.

- ...Aquele sortudo do Black... Quem dera... Receber a marca negra aos 16 anos! - Disse um deles, parecendo quase babar na menção do simbolo de Voldemort.

- É mas isso podem ser boatos também... Regulus é só um garotinho mimado. Você-sabe-quem só vai escolhe-lo por causa da família, nada mais. - O despeito na voz do outro era nítido.

- Até você tem que admitir que não é _só_ o sobrenome Black. Eu não gostaria de topar com Regulus num beco escuro e sem varinha... Dizem que os quietinhos são os piores.

A conversa dos dois continuou mais Severus não os acompanhou mais. Não eram boatos, Regulus realmente receberia a marca naquele ano, nas férias de natal, se se lembrava bem.

Nunca fora particularmente fã do garoto – ou talvez fosse só o ódio por Sirius que se transferia para o irmão mais novo – mas tinha que admitir que ele tinha sido corajoso... Se perguntava como Regulus tinha virado comensal, se era evidente que não concordava com muitas atitudes do Lorde das Trevas. Talvez fosse falta de maturidade, assim como Severus mesmo. Não era do tipo de ter pena das pessoas, mas talvez Regulus fosse um dos que realmente mereceriam uma segunda chance e não ele – ou Pettigrew, diga-se de passagem.

Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Dizer para o Black que aquilo seria um erro? Se ele aos 18 anos não acreditaria se lhe dissessem, imagine um garoto de 16. Só podia lamentar por ele e nada mais. Não ia ficar se metendo na vida dos outros – ou ficar bancando o heroi, o que seria ainda pior no seu ver.

Fez o caminho para a próxima aula – herbologia, outra prova que se daria muito bem, mesmo sem estudar há anos – quando viu Lily andando pelos corredores, conversando com uma loira que pelo que se lembrava era Marlene Mckinnon. Rapidamente tomou outro caminho, não querendo nem ao menos olhá-la. Imaturidade de sua parte? Talvez, mas não ligava. Ia garantir que ela permanecesse viva, mas não ia interferir diretamente na sua vida... Sabia que ela seria mais feliz assim... E ao lado do Potter, mesmo que odiasse admitir.

De repente, sua visão começou a ficar estranha. Continuava andando, como se nada tivesse acontecido mas sentia que não era ele mesmo que controlava o seu corpo, se sentia como um espectador distante...

Assim como a sensação veio, ela se foi, deixando Severus com um leve atordoamento nos olhos. Parou, piscando varias vezes, esperando para ver se voltaria. Estranho... Melhor continuar alerta, para o caso de isso acontecer de novo.

* * *

Peter parou de frente ao espelho, observando o seu rosto e jogando os cabelos claros de um lado para o outro. Era bem melhor se ver assim do que com aquela cara de rato... E talvez a ideia de fazer um regime não fosse ruim. Pelo menos poderia tentar chegar aos trinta com _cara de trinta_. Não custava nada tentar se cuidar um pouco mais dessa vez.

Alias, não era só bom se ver livre da cara de rato, mas de todos os tiques e instintos também. Antes se sentia como se fosse um animal, sua parte roedora era tão forte que nem conseguia distingui-la de seus pensamentos humanos. Mas agora, não tinha que se preocupar com nada disso, seu corpo de 17 anos nunca tivera que ficar na forma animaga por mais de um dia. Os únicos instintos que tinha era o senso de direção, mas não todas as outras partes, que lhe fizeram uma pessoa bastante perturbada quando mais velho. Era bom conseguir pensar em mais do que _quando é a próxima refeição_ e _preciso procurar um lugar seguro_.

Enquanto ainda estava de frente para o espelho, Sirius entrou no quarto. Nem pareceu notar sua presença, apenas foi procurar uma das coisas que tinha deixado no armário e já ia sair quando deu a meia volta e decidiu falar algo.

- Aí, Wormy, eu e o James vamos jogar quadribol no "estilo Maroto". Se quiser pode vir também. - Convidou.

Aquilo não desceu muito bem para Peter, que fechou a expressão por um momento. Apertou os punhos, tentando se controlar para não dizer nada mas não resistiu:

- Você não precisa me tratar bem só porque acha que eu fiz uma coisa legal.

Sirius apenas o olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida, esperando que ele continuasse. Peter ia deixar por isso mesmo, mas aquilo lhe deu coragem para continuar. Se virou para Sirius, a expressão até que bastante controlada.

- Nós dois sabemos que você nunca gostou de mim. Você sempre foi o primeiro a me excluir de todas as coisas e a reclamar que eu sempre "atraso vocês". Acha mesmo que eu nunca percebi isso? Acha mesmo que eu sou burro? - Mordeu os lábios, incerto de como continuar.

Quase achou que Sirius não ia responder mas ele deu de ombros, como se estivesse falando de algo trivial.

- Olha, eu não te excluo como você diz... É só que... No geral eu estou ocupado demais com os outros para notar você.

- Claro, porque perto de vocês eu sou só o "quarto maroto" ou "o garoto gordinho que vive seguindo vocês por aí." - Ironizou. Não achava que depois desses anos todos ainda estava magoado com isso, mas talvez fosse porque essa volta toda no tempo lhe fez lembrar muitas coisas da época de Hogwarts. - Se você nunca me considerou seu amigo, ao menos seja coerente e não me trate como um. Eu nem sei porque você- - Quase ia dizer "porque você pediu para James me escolher como fiel do segredo" mas sabia que não podia falar disso. Até porque, ele sabia a resposta: "não tinha outra opção."

Aparentemente suas últimas palavras chocaram o moreno, que arregalou os olhos, como se não esperasse por aquilo.

- Eu... Nunca disse que não tinha consideração por você. É só que, sei lá, cara... Esse anos todos eu meio que achei que você não tinha opinião, que era só um puxa saco mesmo. E eu detesto puxa sacos, você sabe... - Peter de repente se lembrou de que Sirius era só um adolescente e que não dava para querer ter uma conversa muito séria com ele. Quase riu de si mesmo por isso.

Peter apenas suspirou, de repente se sentindo cansado.

- Tem muita coisa sobre mim que você não sabe. - _E que é melhor que jamais saiba._

- Certo... Talvez eu tenha te julgado errado esses anos todos. - Sirius estava parecendo fazer um esforço enorme para focar em outra coisa que não fosse ele mesmo. Não que ele fosse especialmente egocêntrico, mas nunca teve lá que se preocupar com mais do que si mesmo... Ao menos até o momento. - Vamos começar de novo, então. Pode ser? - Estendeu a mão para Peter.

Apertou a mão dele, embora achasse a situação toda estranha.

- Por mim... - _Se você soubesse o que eu te fiz, não ofereceria isso._

_- _Ótimo! - Sirius deu um sorriso e passou um braço ao redor de seus ombros, como costumava fazer com os outros. - Agora vamos, ou James vai achar que eu larguei ele e vai atrás da Lily.

- E ninguém quer que isso aconteça. - Peter não resistiu, com um sorriso.

- E ninguém quer que isso aconteça. - Sirius repetiu, parecendo quase que assustado com a ideia e os dois se dirigiram a saída.

* * *

_Nem esperava que alguém fosse ler, sinceramente... Obrigada pelos favoritos (e pelo comentário, claro ;w;), me fizeram muito feliz! Só uma nota de que o jeito que eu escrevo o Peter aqui é bem baseado no jeito que eu jogo com ele no meu tumblr de RP, então talvez não tenha um compromisso muito fiel com o canon de HP... Espero que isso não incomode ninguém. (?)  
_

_Essa fic já está mais ou menos toda rascunhada e terá 7 capítulos... O final, entretanto, está meio em aberto então seria legal receber o feedback de vocês para eu me decidir melhor, ok? *-*_

_ps.: Vou mudar o nome dessa fic para "Redemptoris Missio" porque eu acho que soa melhor, não se assustem com a troca. xDD_


	3. Rattus Norvegicus

_Obrigada mais uma vez a May Higurashe, por ser linda e aguentar meu erros._

* * *

**_Capitulo 3 - Rattus Norvegicus  
_**

Era a prova de poções hoje e Peter estava muito animado com a perspectiva do zero. Se estudando ele já era ruim, imagine agora, sem pegar nos livros a anos... Estava se dirigindo ao seu lugar costumeiro quando alguém lhe empurrou bruscamente para uma das mesas.

- Ai! Mas o que- - Deu de cara com Snape, que lhe forçou a sentar na cadeira. - … O que você tá fazendo?

- Fica quieto. - Ele não parecia querer olhá-lo diretamente. - Você vai fazer prova comigo hoje.

Ficou boquiaberto por alguns segundos.

- Ahm? - Ok, agora as coisas estavam surreais demais e ele com certeza estava delirando.

Snape se sentou no lugar ao seu lado, parecendo compenetrado na tarefa de olhar para o nada e o ignorar completamente.

- … Não era para você fazer dupla com a Lily ou algo do gênero? Espera... - De repente tudo fez sentido para ele. - Você não quer falar com ela não é isso? Não depois de- Ah, espera você gosta dela! Quer dizer ainda gosta dela.

A cara de azedo que o sonserino fazia era com certeza uma visão imperdível.

- Cala a boca. - Falou entre dentes ainda sem olhar para ele.

Peter ainda teve que rir mais um pouco, satisfeito com a nova informação.

- Agora me diz, que desculpa eu vou dar se me perguntarem porque eu fiz dupla com você hoje?

- Seja criativo. Diga que faz parte da detenção ou algo assim. - Disse sem paciência. - Devia me agradecer. Você não tem dupla também.

Olhou mais para frente e viu que Lily e Remus estavam conversando animadamente mais a frente.

- Eles não estão sentados juntos.

- Vão sentar. Slughorn vai entrar logo e por acaso está vendo alguma outra opção para eles?

Peter decidiu não comentar. Pelos menos ia tirar o primeiro dez na vida... Não que fosse contar a Snape, ele com certeza não precisava dessa informação para aumentar seu ego.

Slughorn logo entrou – e como dito, Remus e Lily sentaram juntos. A prova começou e os dois não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra (e Severus não deixou que Peter fizesse absolutamente nada, o que era, na verdade, bom para ele).

Quando acabaram, Severus praticamente evaporou do lugar e Peter foi se juntar aos outros.

- Aí, sua namorada estava te procurando. - Disse James assim que ele se aproximou. - Melhor não deixá-la esperando.

- Não se preocupe, James, é só a sua namorada que é uma fera. - Sirius brincou, se apoiando em James.

Peter tentou não fazer careta com a menção dela.

- Vou ver o que ela quer então...

* * *

Encontrou Greta perto das estufas com algumas amigas. Quando ela o viu, se separou das outras e foi correndo lhe abraçar.

- Peeeeeter! - Ela envolveu seu pescoço num abraço, que ele correspondeu desajeitadamente. - Estou tããão feliz em te ver.

- É, estou feliz em te ver também... Será que podemos conversar? - Perguntou, feliz por conseguir se soltar do abraço dela.

- Claro! - Ela parecia saltitante demais para o seu gosto.

Peter a tomou pela mão, tentando levá-la para um lugar mais reservado enquanto ela acenava freneticamente para as amigas.

Quando chegaram num corredor vazio, Peter parou, de repente sem saber bem o que fazer. Greta o olhou curiosa.

- Algum problema, Pete? - Ela piscou aqueles grandes olhos azuis.

Peter teve de se forçar a lembrar que não tinha dezessete anos e que tinha sim que ser sincero com ela.

- É, é só que... Não dá Greta. - Ele olhava para todos os lugares menos para ela.

- Não dá o que?

- Nós. Isso... Isso não era para ser.

- C-Como assim Peter? - Ela pegou nas mãos dele, tentando forçá-lo a olhá-la nos olhos. - V-Você está mesmo falando serio... ?

Droga. As coisas não podiam acontecer como na primeira vez. Não queria fazê-la chorar, era por isso que queria acabar com isso logo.

- Sim, Greta. Você merece coisa melhor, acredite.

- M-Mas eu... Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado?

- Não... ! - Se afastou dela um tanto bruscamente. - Não tem nada a ver com você, o problema sou eu... É sempre minha culpa.

- Não! Você não fez nada de errado! E-Eu entendo se eu tiver feito algo que não tenha te agradado, quer dizer, você é mais velho... Mas você sempre foi maravilhoso comigo. - Ela parecia completamente disposta a fazê-lo não se sentir mal por terminar com ela e estava surtindo o efeito contrário.

Se encostou na parede e se deixou escorregar até o chão.

- Você não entende, Greta... Eu... Eu te usei.

- … Ahm? - Agora sim ela parecia afetada com a informação. - Como... Como assim?

- Não era nem para a gente estar namorado, pra dizer a verdade... - Disse olhando diretamente para ela. - Eu sou gay, Greta.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

Sim, era verdade. E ele sabia disso há muito tempo, só nunca tinha falado pra ninguém. Se sentia de certa forma imensamente aliviado por dizer isso, mas ainda temia a reação dela.

- … Você gosta de algum dos outros Marotos?

Tentou não fazer uma expressão sarcástica.

- Não, isso não tem nada a ver com eles. Só comigo. Nunca tive interesse em nenhum deles, se quer saber.

Ela ficou um tempo parada até que finalmente se sentou ao lado dele.

- Você contou isso para alguém?

- Não, isso é um segredo.

- Nem para sua família?

- Muito menos para eles. - Deu um riso seco. - Meu pai nunca se orgulhou de eu ser o único filho dele, se eu dissesse que sou gay ele me expulsava de casa na mesma hora.

Alguma parte dele se perguntava porque estava sendo tão sincero com uma garota de 15 anos que até alguns segundos atrás era sua namorada, mas a parte dele que queria botar aquilo tudo para fora era maior.

- Ah... Mas e os seus amigos? Eles não ajudariam?

Pensou um pouco.

- Eu tinha- tenho medo. Medo de que eles não me aceitem mais. - _Como se eles algum dia tivessem me aceitado de verdade._ - Eles vão achar a mesma coisa que você, que tem algo a ver com eles e eu não quero isso. Não quero ser tratado diferente. - _Não quero que a distância entre nós aumente mais ainda._

- Mas Peter, você não pode guardar isso pra você! Faz mal!

- Eu convivi muito bem com isso por trin- dezessete anos. - Disse dando de ombros.

- Bom... Estou feliz que tenha se aberto para mim pelo menos. - Ela sorriu, colocando uma mão no ombro dele.

- Por que está sendo gentil? - Finalmente olhou para ela, tentando ver algo nos seus olhos azuis. - Eu te enganei. Eu menti. Eu só fiquei com você para manter as aparências.

- Eu sei. E isso dói sim, se quer saber... - Pode ver o brilho das lágrimas nos olhos dela, mas que ela lutava para segurar. - Mas... Eu sempre quis que você se abrisse comigo. Que fosse sincero. - Ela sorriu, com certa tristeza. - Você vai achar besteira, mas eu me apaixonei por você justamente por causa disso. Eu queria entender... Entender porque você nunca era você mesmo perto das pessoas. Porque nunca falava o que pensava... Então estou feliz que tenha dito isso. Eu realmente gosto de você... E por isso quero ajudar. Nem que seja só... como amiga.

Se sentiu completamente sem palavras.

- E-Eu... C-Como... ? - Sua voz foi apenas um sussurro.

- Bem, você nem deve se lembrar... - Ela parecia estar falando consigo mesma, um sorriso triste e perdido, de alguém que se lembra de algo bom. - Eu estava no terceiro ano. Tinha um grupo de garotos discutindo sobre política e coisas do gênero. Eu nem ligava muito pro assunto, então não estava participando. Aí você apareceu... E disse coisas brilhantes! Eu nunca nem tinha pensado por aquele lado... Aí eu fiquei ouvindo... E me perguntava como ninguém sabia que você era tão inteligente assim...

Peter não conseguia fazer mais do que encará-la. Quase queria rir do que ela estava dizendo, mas uma parte dele queria tanto que tudo que ela estava falando fosse verdade... Que ele não fosse um inútil no final das contas, que as opiniões dele contavam para alguma coisa... Mas o amor era cego, não era isso que diziam? Isso tudo não devia passar de paixonite adolescente, era normal que ela inventasse motivos para admirá-lo.

- Eu... Obrigado. - Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer no final.

- De nada... - O sorriso triste dela ainda estava lá. - Mas sério, você devia se abrir com seus amigos. Devia falar com outras pessoas... Mas se precisar de mim, sabe onde me encontrar, ok?

Ela se levantou e o deixou sozinho, encarando o horizonte como se a resposta para os seus problemas fosse lhe surgir do nada. Mas não surgiu.

* * *

Ainda estava meio cabisbaixo quando entrou no dormitório. Os outros três marotos estavam lá, reunidos em círculo – sinal de que iam ter uma reunião.

- Ah, que bom que chegou Peter! - Remus cumprimentou.

- É, bom mesmo, o Remus não ia deixar a gente começar sem- - Sirius mordeu os lábios, claramente tentando não fazer um comentário doloroso. Peter estava surpreso de que o Black estivesse realmente tentando, embora visse a chateação na expressão dele.

- Bom, já que estamos todos aqui podemos começar. - Iniciou James.

Peter se sentou e ouviu os três discutirem (e brigarem e implicarem como sempre) sobre a última pegadinha que fariam. Peter apenas ficava calado. Era sempre assim. Seu dever era simplesmente concordar com tudo o que James dissesse e parecer feliz e entusiasmado. Lembrava-se que das primeiras vezes até tinha tentado colaborar com alguma coisa, mas acabava sendo ignorado. Passou a ficar calado, certo de que suas ideias eram horríveis de qualquer forma.

E o pior é que daquela vez não tinha surpresa nenhuma – sabia qual seria o produto final daquela reunião.

... Aliás, o quão irônico seria se ele, o maroto inútil, sugerisse o trote dessa vez? Não há nada de mal em usar o seu conhecimento prévio das situações a seu favor, certo?

- Na verdade... - Não conseguiu conter um sorriso um tanto malicioso. - … Eu tenho uma ideia.

A confusão que se formara na frente dele parou subitamente, todos voltando sua atenção a Peter. Dessa vez até Remus pareia chocado em ouvir a voz dele.

* * *

Severus já estava na porta esperando a algum tempo que Peter aparecesse. Só o que lhe faltava, o imbecil ainda tinha a audácia de estar atrasado.

Não conseguiu esconder o olhar atravessado quando Peter finalmente chegou.

- Ah, enfim decidiu aparecer.

Peter girou os olhos, preferindo não responder.

Os dois entraram na sala de troféus, se empenhando na tarefa de polir as diversas taças do local... E em pensar que na verdade eram bruxos temidos em seu tempo. Aquilo era realmente ridículo e Severus não podia estar mais irritado por não poder usar magia.

Ficaram um longo tempo em silêncio até que Severus ouviu Peter exclamar alguma coisa em voz baixa e colocar a mão na cabeça, parecendo atordoado.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou, embora já soubesse.

- Não sei... - Ele ainda parecia estar preocupado que a sensação pudesse voltar. - Foi como se-

– Se você não estivesse no controle.

Peter apenas assentiu. Severus fez menção de voltar a polir os troféus e Peter se adiantou em falar outra vez:

- Você também sentiu isso então?

- Sim. Algumas vezes. - Colocou a taça que tinha em mãos de lado, sabendo que o loiro não ia se calar tão cedo agora. - E você?

- Também... E aí?

- "E aí" o que?

- O que você acha disso? É obvio que pensou alguma coisa!

Severus voltou o olhar aos troféus, desinteressado.

- Talvez.

Peter estava perdendo a paciência.

- Olha, querendo ou não estamos na mesma situação, o mínimo que você podia fazer era dividir a informação!

- Não é uma informação, é apenas uma suspeita. Não tem nada confirmado.

Peter cruzou os braços, esperando.

- Eu acho que temos um tempo limitado. - Falou Snape

A expressão de Peter mudou de irritação para preocupação e medo.

- Como assim?

Severus deu um meio sorriso sarcástico.

- Nunca se perguntou o que teria acontecido com nós mesmos dessa época já que estamos aqui? - Severus não podia negar que estava fazendo questão de enrolar para contar sua teoria. - Nós não simplesmente voltamos no tempo. O que quer que tenha nos mandado de volta não vai nos manter aqui para sempre. Nossos "eus" desse tempo vão acabar assumindo o controle, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Peter engoliu em seco.

- Então quer dizer que uma dia nós-

- Vamos acordar e estaremos mortos de novo? Basicamente. - Deu de ombros. - Mas, como eu disse, não tem nada confirmado.

- Como não tem nada confirmado? É lógico que é isso! O que mais seria? - Peter já estava se descabelando com a informação. - Mas que inferno! Para que fomos mandados de volta se nem ao menos temos chances de mudar nada?

- O que? Você esperava mesmo que alguma coisa dessa situação fosse ser boa para nós? - Sorriu sarcástico. - O universo deve estar rindo da nossa desgraça agora, com certeza isso foi só uma forma criativa de nos punir.

Peter parecia inconformado, o que para Snape era uma grande estupidez. Quanto mais rápido aceitasse que não havia como eles mudarem seus futuros, melhor.

- Temos que contar isso para Dumbledore.

Severus não conseguiu esconder seu descontentamento com a sugestão.

- Ele não precisa saber de cada passo que nós damos.

- Agora é "nós"?

Lançou um olhar furioso ao loiro.

- Eu diria que preferia você quando você tinha medo demais para abrir a boca, mas isso seria mentira, desprezo você das duas maneiras.

Peter apenas girou os olhos.

- Olha, eu não sei qual o seu problema com o Dumbledore, mas nós temos que contar isso para alguém, já que não vamos ter tempo suficiente de ajeitarmos tudo por nós mesmos.

- Como se ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

- Desculpa se eu estou tentando garantir que a Lily fique viva dessa vez.

Severus tentou não dar a a satisfação para ele de mostrar que tinha o atingido em cheio, mas sem sucesso.

- Irônico isso vindo de você. - Falou, mais para não sair por baixo do que por qualquer outra coisa. - Tudo bem, vamos falar com ele. Mas não hoje. Tenho que pensar no que exatamente é necessário dizer.

- Como pensar? Temos que falar tudo! Da profecia, das horcruxes, só nós sabemos como derrotar o Lorde!

- Vocês, grifinórios, são mesmo uns simplórios. - Balançou a cabeça, voltando ao trabalho.

- E agora eu sou um grifinório de novo. - Peter comentou, com um pequeno sorriso discreto, antes de voltar ao trabalho também.

Ficaram mais um bom tempo em silêncio. Tinham conseguido polir metade e colocaram as coisas de volta no lugar. Ainda teriam mais um dia de detenção, mas pelo menos o trabalho estava indo rápido.

- … Naquele dia, na sala do Dumbledore. - Severus começou em tom baixo, um tanto desconfortável. - Foi a primeira vez que ele tentou legiminência com você?

Peter deu um sorriso amargo.

- Você quer saber se eu sei oclumência ou não, não é? Não, não sei. - Deu de ombros. - Nunca soube e provavelmente não devo ser capaz de aprender.

- Como-

Riu, sem humor.

- É fácil passar despercebido quando ninguém dá muita coisa por você.

Severus ficou surpreso.

- Então, no final, ele confiava mais em você do que em mim? - Falou para si mesmo, mas Peter acabou ouvindo.

- Você devia agradecer por ninguém suspeitar de mim. Eu já sabia que você era um espião, mas o Lorde nunca pensou em checar minha mente. Ele achava que eu tinha medo demais para mentir para ele, mas ele esqueceu que omitir não é mentir.

Os dois saíram da sala.

- Amanhã falamos com Dumbledore? - Insistiu Peter.

Severus suspirou.

- Como quiser.

- Ótimo.

Os dois deram as costas um para o outro e seguiram seu caminho.

* * *

_Como deve ter dado para constatar, esse capitulo foi focado no Peter (por isso o nome do capitulo)... O que quer dizer que no próximo o foco será no Sev._

_Eu... Estou nervosos quanto a esse capitulo porque esse e o próximo são meio que super importantes para o crescimento dos personagens... Espero que eu tenha me saído bem (?). E gente esses comentário lindos me fizeram chorar! Sério mesmo, fico muito feliz que tenham gostado do jeito que eu escrevo o Pete! Sinto muito por não ter sido consistente nas minhas atualizações, ainda não consegui encaixar um horário próprio para escrever na minha rotina... Mas darei um jeito. O próximo capitulo já está em andamento!_

_Continuem mandando criticas, sugestões e etc! Obrigada mesmo, gente!  
_

_(Ah, e Mara, essa questão Lily e Sev será abordada nos próximos capítulos.)_


End file.
